


Camille Vs Alec For Magnus' Heart

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, CamilleIsADisgustingMonster, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I HATE HER SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA, IKnow.., M/M, SorryInAdvance, YesMyTitleSucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: B*tchmille was fighting with Alec but because she is a f*cking disgusting snake, she used dirty means to trap him and defeat him, capturing him.(Complete for now, I may add a special chapter later with the b*tch's death. Much later though..)





	1. A demon in human form

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for some swearing.
> 
> As said in the sum, the bitch fought with Alec and managed to defeat him by using low, dirty dishonest tricks (JUST LIKE HER DISGUSTING SELF) which I will not elaborate on, because seriously, my hate for her will only cause me to start swearing instead of advancing with the story. It already took all of my willpower to edit out all the times I called her "bitch" and worse, out of respect to you people. Sorry for the outburst. Go on.

"I don't want to kill you." Camille said, casually putting on some kind of lipstick as she stared down at him. "I don't need to, and I would get no pleasure from it."

Alec snorted, not buying it. Especially the last part. "Then what do you want?" He asked defiantly, fighting against his bonds.

"I want to **break** you. To destroy every hope you have for the future, shatter your fragile heart into tiny little pieces, and then crash those pieces to dust.” She whispered, leaning close to him; so close he could feel her breath on his face. He shuddered.

"You can't do that." He said trying to squirm away, only making her smile more, a smile full of malice that made the Nephilim cringe. "You have no power over me."

"That’s true. But I have power over the one you love."

"What are you talking abou-" Alec started saying but then it clicked. "Mags… No… Leave him out of it you bi-!"

"Tststs.” She cut him off putting a finger on his lips. He grimaced and almost fell backwards trying to avoid her touch as she went on. “Language little boy. What would your precious Raziel say if he could hear you? Though, I think language would be the least your Angel would mind about you. I'm sure a weak, broken warrior lusting for men was not what he had in mind when he created your lot." She taunted him.

Alec blanched but bit his lip trying to keep his expression even, not wanting to give her the pleasure of seeing how much her words got to him.

She saw though, and her evil smile grew even more. “I see that hit a nerve. Good. Let’s see if I can hit another.” She said leaning closer again, and gripping his face in both her hands, digging her nails in his nape, drawing blood. Alec squirmed tried to escape her hold but couldn’t. “Don’t struggle little boy. I bet you’re going to like this. Who knows it may even cure you of your dreadful affliction. This sick interest in men.”

“What?” Alec asked, genuinely confused, not understanding what she meant, unable to even imagine what she would do next.

The Vampire gripped his face harder, making it completely impossible to escape, and kissed him.

Alec’s blue eyes widened in shock and he froze for a moment, before starting to fight even harder to escape her.

“What the **_hell_**???” He exclaimed disgusted when she finally let him go.

“That was dreadful. I really don’t understand what Magnus sees in you…” She said casually, making him grit his teeth in frustration. “And it seems it didn’t help cure you after all.” She licked her lips staring at him. “So? Didn’t you like it?”

“It was like kissing a snake.” He spat.

“Hmph.” She said, finally moving away from him. “That Loss bitch was calling me a snake too behind my back.”

“No, actually you're not a snake.” Alec said and she smiled pretentiously at him.

“Had a change of heart little Shadowhunter?” She asked.

“You're **definitely** not a snake.” Alec went on, ignoring her. “That's an insult to every kind of snake in existence. I bet no animal could ever have the kind of malice and ugliness that you have inside.”

“You little! How **_dare_** you!” She hissed slapping him.

Alec smiled up at her, his dishevelled hair falling in his face and his cheek dripping blood where she scratched him. “I see that I hit a nerve.” He mocked her, mimicking her words. “Good.”

“No one has ever called me ugly before!” She almost screamed, enraged.

“Then everyone you’ve ever met was blind.” Alec answered her calmly.

“ ** _Magnus_** didn’t seem to agree with that when he was praising my extraordinary beauty.” She said smirking, knowing that mentioning her past relationship with Magnus was bound to hurt him.

And it did, just like every time, but he managed to hide it. “You may be pretty on the outside, but inside you are rotten.” He retorted. “And he knows that **_now_**.”

“Is that so?” The Vampire asked, a smile returning on her face.

“Yes.”

“If you’re so sure, let’s play a game.” She said, taking a little bottle out of her bag. “I bet I can seduce him again and make him come back to me, forgetting all about you. After all… What can **_you,_** offer **Magnus** , weak, little, mortal boy?”

The Nephilim blanched once more. “He wouldn’t…”

“Not sounding so sure now, are you?” She hissed, a triumphant smile on her face.

Alec’s expression hardened. “Even if I wasn’t there, he would never return to you. He loved you and you used him and then discarded him like he was some toy. He deserves much better. He deserves to be happy! You can’t have him!”

“We’ll see about that.” She said uncorking the bottle, and gripping his face again.

“What are you doing?” He asked panicking as she used her vampire strength to tilt his head back.

“Proving my point.” She answered, forcing his mouth open, and emptying a crimson potion on his mouth.

He tried to resist but she kept him in place and shut his nose, and he had no choice but to swallow it if he wanted to breathe. He felt his whole body go cold as it went down his throat. She let him go and laughed as he spat the remaining potion, grimacing at the taste.

“Now you will stay here and watch, unable to do anything, as I take back what belongs to me.”

“What are you talking about? What the hell was that thing you gave me?”

“Just a simple potion. Don’t be afraid. It will only last an hour or two. It will be all the time I need to destroy your life.” She grinned, showing her fangs.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“Oh, but you should be. Because as of now, you are completely at my mercy.”

 _“What?”_ He tried saying and realised he couldn’t, as his body froze, and he lost control over it.

Camille’s smile was bigger than ever as she walked behind him. She grabbed his hair and pulled him towards a glass door and making him sit there, staring at the room they were before. “Now you will stay here and watch. Have fun!” She said, reaching into his pocket and taking his phone, before leaving, closing the door that was a two way mirror, behind her. She turned to it, fixing her hair and added. “And don’t you worry. You can hear everything perfectly too.”

Alec struggled once more, but couldn’t fight the potion. He couldn’t even blink. So he stayed there, watching her type something on his phone, before winking at him and leaving the room.

A few minutes later she returned, wearing a short tight dress that left almost nothing to the imagination, and she lied down into a couch, waiting, with a wine glass filled with crimson liquid in her hand.

**~o~**

Soon, the door opened again and Magnus stormed inside, looking frantically around. Alec’s heart picked up its pace as he looked at him and he tried again, unsuccessfully to free himself.

“Alexander!” Magnus called before his eyes fell on the Vampire lying on the couch. “You. What have you done to him?”

“Me?” She feigned innocence, crossing her legs seductively. “What could I ever do to your little boy-toy? He’s a big strong Shadowhunter and I am but a little powerless Vampire…”

Magnus’ cat-eyes shone with anger. “Cut the crap. And don’t call him that!!”

She left her glass aside and got up in a fluid graceful movement, walking close to him, swaying her hips, her short dress riding even higher up on her legs. “But it’s true isn’t it?” She murmured, loud enough for Alec to hear her, as she put her hands on Magnus’ chest. “You can’t seriously **care** for a **_Shadowhunter._** They have treated you like shit your whole life… That mortal boy is not even worth your time.”

Alec felt his heart grow cold with fear as he anticipated Magnus’ response. What if she was right? There was no lie in her words for once, and he braced himself, wishing he could look away, so he wouldn’t have to see Magnus telling her that.

After what felt like eons to Alec, Magnus finally answered her. “You’re right.” He said, reaching out to wrap his fingers around her wrists, and Alec felt his heart break.


	2. End

_****After what felt like eons to Alec, Magnus finally answered her. “You’re right.” He said, reaching out to wrap his fingers around her wrists, and Alec felt his heart break._

* * *

 

“Nephilim **_have_** always treated me like shit. But not **_all_** of them.” He pulled her hands off his chest, pushing them aside. “Alec has always been kind to me. Perhaps kinder than I deserved. Even when he didn’t know me. And he has always cared. Always acted as if… as if he loved me…” Magnus said, trailing off, his eyes distant and Alec felt his heart soar before speeding up nervously again.

He wanted to scream at him, tell him the truth. _‘I love you, I love you, more than anything, how could I not?’_ But he was unable to. And he was still terrified, because Magnus hadn’t said anything about his own feelings yet.

On one hand, he wanted Magnus to keep talking, so he could learn what was in the Warlock’s heart. But on the other hand, he didn’t. He didn’t want to hear the truth, second hand. He knew it was irrational, but he was jealous. He didn’t want Camille to be the one Magnus would tell the truth to, no matter what that truth was. He wished he could have been there, to look into Magnus’ eyes when the Warlock told him. Even if the truth was that the Warlock didn’t really care about him. He wanted Magnus to tell **_him_**. He wanted Magnus to **_want,_** to tell **_him_**. Not **_her_**.

“But **_you_** , don’t love **him**.” Camille purred, her voice full of conviction and moved closer once more. Alec felt his heart sink. Magnus wasn’t replying to her, nor accepting but neither denying her words. Instead he seemed deep in thought. “We belong together.” She added, leaning in to kiss him and Alec's eyes widened in shock and hurt, because Magnus still didn't pull away from her.

Before their lips could touch though, the Warlock shoved her away roughly and Alec sighed inwardly in relief.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Magnus shouted at her.

"Kissing you, of course." The bitch replied unfazed. "Claiming back what's mine."

"I'm not yours." Magnus growled.

"Oh sweetie. You will always be mine. You can never escape me and we both know it." She said in a sickly sweet voice, taking Magnus' hand. The Warlock looked at her with a pained haunted expression, and Alec wanted to pull her away from him and tear at her for daring to ever make his beloved look like that. Kill her, for causing him so much pain.

"No…" Magnus whispered, terrified by the mere thought.

" ** _Yes._** No matter what I do, no matter how much I hurt you, you will **_always_** crawl back to me." She whispered leaning closer to him again, pressing her body to his, her nails digging in his wrist drawing blood. Magnus flinched but stayed frozen in place, like an animal caught in a deadly snake's hypnotising stare. "And I will always be there. Where is your precious Alexander now? That naive little boy could never make you happy like I could." The snake went on and at the mention of Alec, something snapped inside Magnus, bringing him back to reality.

“Don’t you **_dare_** speak about him.” He growled at her, shaking free of her grip once more. “Tell me what you did to him!”

“What the hell does it matter?!” She snapped, finally revealing her true face. “Why are you so fixated on him?? What can that petty mortal boy give you?”

“That **_boy_** has made me happier in a day than you had **_ever_** managed in **_all_** the centuries I know you.” Magnus said coldly, pining her down with a cold stare. “That **_boy_** , would never hurt me purposely like you did countless times just to have fun. That **_boy-!_** ” He seethed before stopping himself and taking a deep breath. “No. Not boy. That man. That **_man_** , is the person I **love**. And I won’t have you speak about him like that!” He concluded, his emerald eyes glowing with rage, as his magic crackled around him, menacingly.

Camille involuntarily took a step back, stumbling. Alec had stopped breathing, his heart racing once more, as he stared at Magnus, his mind short-circuiting, repeating only one thing, unable to believe it. _‘He loves me… He loves me… He really… loves me?’_

“NOW, TELL ME WHERE HE IS!” Magnus commanded her, using his ‘High Warlock voice’, “AND IF YOU HAVE HURT ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD YOU HAD BETTER START PRAYING NOW.”

“He’s fine.” She said, terrified, but trying not to show it. “He’s right here, no need to shout.”

“What?” Magnus’ anger deflated, replaced with immense surprise as he swept the room with his eyes. He noticed the mirror and it clicked. Forgetting all about the Vampire, he rushed there, pushing the glass at first, then pulling at it, successfully revealing the room behind it.

“Alexander!” He exclaimed falling to his knees beside the Shadowhunter, softly taking his face in his hands. “Baby…” He whispered. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Alec stared at him, his blue eyes unblinking, the potion still having a powerful hold on him.

Magnus softly stroked his cheek, healing the scratch and kissing it, worried out of his mind. “What did you do? I told you that if you’ve hurt him-” He turned away from him, to shout at the Vampire, but she was nowhere to be found. She had fled.

He untied the Nephilim’s hands taking them in his own and rubbing soothing circles on his wrists. All this time, Alec kept staring frozen in front of him, unable to even move his eyes, screaming internally.

“What did she do sayang?” He whispered bringing Alec’s hands to his lips, kissing them. _‘Think Magnus, think.’_ He leaned closer, bringing their foreheads together, and closed his eyes concentrating on Alec trying to figure out what’s wrong. And he felt it. The potion’s magic, flowing through his lover’s vein, freezing him in place.

He opened his eyes staring at Alec. “I don’t get it… Why would she do that? That potion is harmless by itself… What did she hope to achieve by… Oh.” Realisation dawned on him as he followed Alec’s gaze which was still focused on the adjacent room. “Oh…” He repeated. “I see now… Angel… That fucking bitch.” He hugged Alec tightly but carefully, and whispered in his ear. “Sweetheart… I’m sorry you had to go through that. I can’t undo the potion’s effect, only make it last less. Please bear with it. And _please_ , trust me.”

He let go of him and pressed a kiss on his forehead, using some of his magic on him, and Alec immediately felt warmth flowing through his body. He still couldn’t move, but he could close his eyes now. He did, only then realising they burned from the exertion of not even blinking for so long.

Magnus hugged him once more and then moved in front of him. “Alexander…” He said softly, and the Shadowhunter opened his blue eyes to look at him. “I’m so sorry… Please bear with me a little longer. But first, I need to know. Do you trust me? Blink once if yes.”

Alec immediately did, without a moment of hesitation and Magnus smiled softly, so much love in his eyes that made the younger man’s heart soar. “Now, close your eyes again.” He said softly, kissing his eyelids when he did. “And trust me. I’ve got you.”

Before Alec could even wonder what he was going to do, Magnus wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. Being in the air, and unable to hold on to anything was stressful, especially for a warrior used to having perfect control over his body, but Alec trusted Magnus completely and forced himself to relax, knowing the Warlock would never do anything to harm him.

“Almost there…” Magnus whispered in his ear, his voice warm. “Trust me.”

The Warlock crossed the room and gently left Alec on the couch, adjusting his limbs, making sure he was comfortable, then finally sitting down too, and laying Alec’s head on his lap. Alec opened his eyes again, meeting Magnus’ emerald ones. “I’m sorry I can’t do more…” He said sadly. “I _could_ lift the spell but that would hurt you, and since it will wear out in less than an hour, I don’t want to cause you unnecessary pain… We can sit here and wait for it to pass. I hope that’s okay…”

 _‘It’s more than okay.’_ Alec thought, completely blissful where he was right now, and blinked once, letting Magnus know. His lover smiled sweetly at him and started softly running his fingers though his raven hair. Alec almost purred in contentment, closing his eyes again, and relaxing, focusing only on Magnus’ touch and forgetting everything that happened. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

**~o~**

“Alexander…” Magnus’ soft voice brought him back to reality and he opened his eyes, tilting his head up to look at his Warlock. “Thank the Angel!” Magnus beamed at him. “Can you move?”

 _‘Can I?’_ He tried lifting his hand, and nodded, unnecessarily, since Magnus had seen and was already gripping his hand, smiling. “Hey…” Alec said, smiling back.

“Hello beautiful.” Magnus said making him blush. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Thank you.” Alec said, trying to get up, even though he wouldn’t mind staying there forever.

Magnus helped him up never letting go of his hands. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you anywhere else?” He asked softly, pushing a dark lock of hair away from the boy’s face. “I didn’t want to check without your permission…” He muttered.

Alec felt another surge of love for the man in front of him, wondering if he could possibly love him even more. “She didn’t.” He reassured him. “She wasn’t interested in hurting me physically, or so she said.”

Magnus grit his teeth. “I’m so sorry… It’s all my fault. She targeted you because of me.”

“ ** _Nothing_** is your fault.” Alec told him with fervour, squeezing his hands. “Don’t blame yourself. After all, her plan failed because of you.” He smiled.

“About that…” Magnus started saying and Alec felt the cold grip of fear in his heart.

 _‘What if he didn’t really mean it? What if he said it to get rid of her?’_ Alec swallowed nervously and decided to be brave, no matter what. Even if Magnus didn’t love him, he would tell him the truth. No regrets. “Wait!” He exclaimed stopping him, placing a hand over his mouth. Magnus stared at him surprised and confused and he was looking so adorable at that moment that Alec had to fight back an overwhelming urge to kiss him. He cleared his throat. “Please… There is something I need to tell you first.”

**~o~**

Alec’s serious tone made Magnus beyond nervous. _‘He heard... Of course he heard, that was her intention. Oh God... He hated it... And he wants to tell me kindly that it can’t be like that between us.’_

“Magnus? Are you okay? You look pale all of a sudden...” The Nephilim said, sounding worried, gently cradling his face in his hands.

Magnus involuntarily leaned into his touch, hoping he didn’t appear too clingy, but unable and unwilling to really care even if he did. He **_needed_** to feel him closer. He **_needed_** to tell him. But Alec very rarely asked for anything, and Magnus wasn’t going to deny him, even if he was about to break his heart. “I’m fine darling.” He said, forcing himself to smile. “What did you want to tell me?”

Alec looked nervous as hell too. He nodded to himself and dropped his eyes taking a deep breath, before dropping his hands from Magnus’ face to intertwine them with the Warlock’s.

Magnus’ heart was racing a mile a minute as he squeezed the boy’s hands reassuringly. “It’s okay Alexander. Just say it.” He whispered bracing for his lover’s next words.

“Magnus...” Alec finally looked up at him meeting his eyes. “I love you.”

“I understand...” Magnus said, barely hearing him, having been prepared for the worst. “You don’t have to explain yourself, I get it...” And then he realised what Alec had really said. “Wait. **_What did you say?_** ”

Alec was blushing like crazy. “I said I love you.” He repeated weakly. “I know you probably didn’t mean what you told her and just said it to get rid of her, and I don’t blame you of course, and Angel, I’m rambling aren’t I?” He said breathlessly, looking like he was about to pass out from the stress. “But even if you don’t love me, I wanted you to know that I **do** , and that I always will. You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know so if anything happened to me, I would have no regrets, and I-”

“Alexander breathe!!” Magnus ordered him, and the boy drew a deep breath, hyperventilating.

“I’m sorry. That’s all. I just wanted you to know. I love you. I-”

Magnus placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off, but then Alec spoke again, against his hand.

“You don’t have to say anything. It doesn’t matter.” He said sheepishly, still blushing.

“Oh, hush already, you impossible boy.” Magnus said, smiling, his eyes shining, and there was so much adoration and love in his voice, that Alec was stunned into silence at once. “I meant every word I told her.” He told him, holding his gaze. “I love you too. I love you, like I’ve never loved anyone before.”

The Nephilim was staring at him, his blue eyes wide. “You mean that? You really... mean that?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die~” Magnus told him in a sing song voice, crossing his heart, smiling.

Alec chuckled, relief and happiness flooding through him, and jumped at him, hugging him tightly, burying his face in his neck. The Warlock sighed in relief, content and hugged him back tightly, kissing his hair. “I love you...” He whispered again, because once wasn’t enough.

“I love you too.” Alec replied smiling, unable to get enough of it, of him. “I love you so much...” He said once more, before leaving his arms to look into his eyes.

Magnus smiled brightly, happier than he had ever been, and then they were finally kissing, losing themselves in each other’s touch.


End file.
